total_drama_competition_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Total Drama Competition Characters
Total Drama Competition Series features contestants or Chris calls them competitors that appears on the show. Synopsis Every episodes, competitors compete in challenges and the last competitor left standing wins $1,000,000. After each episode, a competitor vote to eliminate one of their own until only one left standing. Casts This contestant is competing in the show. This contestant was ineligible to compete. This contestant made one episode appearance. This contestant doesn't make an appearance. Characters Hosts *Christian "Chris" McLean is the host of the Total Drama Competition Series *Chef Hatchet is the co-host of the Total Drama Competition Series that was introduced in Season 2 Contestants ''Debuted in Total Drama Competition Island'' *Amy is a contestant on Total Drama Competition Island. She is Samey's twin sister who is the mean twin. *Bowser is a contestant on Total Drama Competition Island. He is the father of the Koopalings and Bowser Jr. *Bowser Jr is a contestant on Total Drama Competition Island and Total Drama Competition Action. He is the only son of Bowser and the youngest sibling to the Koopalings. *Cheyenne is a contestant on Total Drama Competition Island and Total Drama Competition Action. She is a peace lover turned villain. *E. Gadd is a contestant on Total Drama Competition Island. He is the mad scientist. *Heather is a contestant on Total Drama Competition Island and Total Drama Competition Action. A mean and snobby girl who won't stop at anything to win the million dollar cash prize and acts as the main antagonist. *Iggy is a contestant on Total Drama Competition Island. He is the middle child of the Koopalings. He is also the brains of the Koopas. *Justin is a contestant on Total Drama Competition Island and Total Drama Competition Action. A handsome Hawaiian boy who makes girls, boys and animals swoon when he stares into their eyes. *Kylie is a contestant on Total Drama Competition Island and Total Drama Competition Action. A sassy photographer who wants to win the prize. *Larry is a contestant on Total Drama Competition Island and Total Drama Competition Action. He is the youngest child of the Koopalings and a big fan to Robster. *Lemmy is a contestant on Total Drama Competition Island and Total Drama Competition Action. He is the second oldest child of the Koopalings. *Lindsay is a contestant on Total Drama Competition Island and Total Drama Competition Action. A beautiful girl who has dyed blonde hair, blue eyes and a large bust which is the representation the stereotypical dumb blonde. *Ludwig is a contestant on Total Drama Competition Island. He is the oldest child of the Koopalings and is a clever one of the siblings. *Morton is a contestant on Total Drama Competition Island and Total Drama Competition Action. He is the second youngest of the Koopalings. *Robster is a contestant on Total Drama Competition Island and Total Drama Competition Action. He is a professional gamer and youtuber. *Roy is a contestant on Total Drama Competition Island and Total Drama Competition Action. He is the third oldest of the Koopalings. *Samey is a contestant on Total Drama Competition Island and Total Drama Competition Action. She is Amy's twin sister who is the nice twin. *Shawn is a contestant on Total Drama Competition Island. He is a training guy that believes zombies are real. *Trish is a contestant on Total Drama Competition Island and Total Drama Competition Action. She is a kind girl but loves to use her phone. *Wendy is a contestant on Total Drama Competition Island and Total Drama Competition Action. She is the third youngest and the only girl of the Koopalings. Placements {| class=wikitable width="100%" style="text-align:center" !Placement ! width= "13%" |TDCI ! width= "13%" |TDCA |- !Winner |Larry |TBA |- !Runner Up |Trish |TBA |- !3rd |Lemmy |TBA |- !4th |Cheyenne |TBA |- !5th |Samey |TBA |- !6th |Morton |TBA |- !7th |Robster |TBA |- !8th |Kylie |TBA |- !9th |Bowser Jr |TBA |- !10th |E. Gadd |TBA |- !11th |Lindsay |TBA |- !12th |Roy |TBA |- !13th |Heather |TBA |- !14th |Justin |Bowser Jr |- !15th |Iggy | rowspan="6" style="white-space: nowrap; text-align: center; background-color: darkgray;" | |- !16th |Wendy |- !17th |Amy |- !18th |Shawn |- !19th |Bowser |- !20th |Ludwig |-